The present invention relates to windsurf simulators. It is known that a windsurf simulator is an apparatus which makes it possible to learn to maneuver windsurfing sports apparatus on dry land. Numerous simulation apparatus exist which make it possible to teach beginners the maneuvering of a windsurf board. The Applicant particularly has filed patent applications for such apparatus.
These apparatus provide complete satisfaction, because they perfectly reproduce all possible movements which occur with a windsurf board when it is in its liquid element. However, although these apparatus give excellent results, they are generally costly and burdensome, and therefore of limited application and use.